


Secrecy

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done within about the last hour and a half:</p><p>Ah, Fitz...He can't wrap, so don't ask him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to see if I could write a little story "on the spot", as it were. This little bit of nonsense took about an hour and a half from getting the idea to the finished story.
> 
> Now, if fate continues to cooperate, I should finally be able to get the longer stuff done. *fingers crossed*

The Doctor was on his way to the console room, when he chanced to pass by one of the smaller cupboards lining the corridor. He was amazed to hear the most frightful language emanating from it. Whatever Fitz was doing in there, it wasn't going well. And why was he in such a confined space, anyway?

The Doctor leaned towards the door and cautiously asked, "Are you all right, Fitz?"

"DON'T COME IN!!" came the clearly terrified reply. Slightly more calmly, Fitz added, "I'm fine...just DON'T come in! All right? Be out as soon as I can!" There was a strange sticky sort of tearing sound, then came a loud "DAMN!"

"Fitz, are you sure..."

"YES! Now, PLEASE! GO AWAY!"

Somewhat puzzled, and a little hurt, the Doctor murmured, "As you wish..." and went on to the console room, wondering what, in Rassilon's name, Fitz was doing!

********

Sometime later, whilst the Doctor was under the console, tinkering, Fitz arrived in the console room. A rather strange and messily wrapped large parcel was thrust under the console. The Doctor emerged to see Fitz covered in tinsel, with sticky tape (he'd clearly used more than three pieces) stuck in various places on his person AND in his hair and ink on several fingers, holding the strange-looking box.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor!" Fitz grinned. "Open it!"

It took the Doctor a good fifteen minutes to deal with Fitz's "creative wrapping". Fitz clearly had not had much experience in gift-wrapping. He'd certainly got carried away making sure the Doctor's gift would be a complete surprise!

When the Doctor finally got through all the barriers, there, lying in a giant mass of cotton wool, was a handmade guitar-shaped, musical tea chest. Fitz pressed a button underneath the chest and the chest immediately began playing a guitar solo of "I'm a Little Teapot".

The Doctor couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. After a moment Fitz joined in. When he had calmed a bit, the Doctor gave Fitz a heartsfelt "Thank you!" and wondered just what he could give Fitz that would top that tea chest!

FIN


End file.
